


Remember Your Afterlife

by naasad



Series: I'll Be Good [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Brotherly Love, Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Damian and Jason discuss what happened after their deaths.





	Remember Your Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> @TheBeatersBlack asked for Jason and Damian's paradises

Damian followed Jason out of the graveyard back to his safehouse.

"Something you want to say?" Jason asked as he lit up a cigarette and stripped out of his uniform.

Damian hesitantly sat on the couch. "I am... curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Satisfaction brought you back," Damian shot back.

Jason laughed. "Alright, ask your question. Distract me."

Damian picked at the fibres of the couch. "When I died, I went to a paradise of sorts. Grandfather Wayne and both my Grandmothers were there. So was a... shade of you, which I did not understand. They told me the place was built for me by Grayson and you and Drake and Father.

"In that other world, when Drake died, he was trapped on Earth. I have a working theory, but I need more data."

Jason closed his eyes and flopped down on the couch.

"What happened when you died, Jason?" Damian asked as gently as he knew how.

Jason sighed. "After the explosion, I woke up in my mom's arms. Catherine. She was yelling at Sheila, telling her to get lost. I hurt like hell for... who knows how long." He leaned forward and tapped ash into the ashtray. "I didn't have a paradise, not really. It was the framework of a house and a shit ton of fog, and that was it. When I asked her, she said the people who loved me had stopped, so construction was only half-done. I stayed with her until I was yanked away from her - like one of those cheesy movies with the portal and one person is reaching and trying to hold onto the other who's being sucked in, exactly like that - fuck, I can't even watch those anymore." He took a deep drag, hands shaking, and exhaled smoke into the air. "Bruce says he loves me, I've got proof that says otherwise - that he just thinks of me as that one dead soldier. Being honest, I get where Timmy's coming from. Your dad may not love me, but I can't stop loving him, and it's terrifying."

Damian nodded slowly and stared off into space, deep in thought.

When Jason finished his cigarette, Damian clasped his shoulder.

"The next time you die," he said, trying to put as much meaning as he possibly could, "you will have a paradise of your own."

Jason rubbed his eyes with his hand, suddenly teary. He pulled Damian into a bear hug and buried his face in his shoulder. "I love you, too, you brat," he sniffed.

Damian hugged him back.


End file.
